Gallery:Jade West
This gallery is exclusively for Jade West. It is not meant for images of Elizabeth Gillies, or any other characters she has played in the past or will play in the future. Andrade1.png Victorious-Stage-Fight.png Badeforever.jpg 1 edit.PNG 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg Abs.jpg Antibade.jpg Badejkr.jpg Basfghf.jpg Bigtoerob.png Cade singing.jpg Candre1.jpg Dogjade.jpg Emojade.png Gigl.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA276QKF.jpg ImagesCA2TMLQF.jpg ImagesCAJ3ODKL.jpg ImagesCAZGQCZI.jpg ImagesCAZNM202.jpg Jade-victorious-13677887-274-300.jpg Jade2.jpg wrpm009W.jpg JadeWestTheSlap.jpg Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Jade and Cat.jpg Jadeagain.jpg OfCAWLINSE.jpg Picture 14.png Pilot3.jpg Robarazzi2.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Singing.jpg TeamBadeChantPic.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg Victorious-season-1-23.jpg Victorious.jpg Whatihatethingy.png Whatihatethingy2.jpg Rade1.jpg Candre16.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg Normal elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-03.jpg Normal elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-15.jpg Normal victoria-justice-stage-fighting-01.jpg Jadetori.jpg Normal 38E2FA0001E38E2F9F4123.jpg Normal victorious14.jpg BadeEp12.jpg 5.jpg JadeSingsBeatifully.jpg|Jade at Karaoke Dokie Large8.jpg Badekiss.png Hahd.jpg Hahd3.jpg 36363426.jpg Victorious-111-the-diddly-bops-clip-2.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-17 at 9.14.18 PM.png LizVSJade.jpg CountryJade.jpg tumblr_lgp772VPWz1qg703y.gif jade015hxt.gif|gif Beggin.PNG 5yu68868tutut7r6r.png jadeseason2.png|Jade's new profile picture, also her season 2 look K8kk88585.PNG 200px-Bade AFilmByDaleSquires.png Cat and jade3.gif Cat and jade1.jpg Beck and jade.png Victorious117 001032 1 ibj.jpg Bade beck dress.jpg Massage.jpg Rade2.jpg TandreBadeBoriJandre.jpg Jade22.png Large123.jpg Ggbvhjubyuj.jpg Jade-west.png Beckandjade4ever.jpg 185px-Jandre!.jpg Jandre1.png Jandre2.png Jandre4.png Jandre5.png Mjyjyyukrjyrjyiryryitykijyityityityyussrtr.jpg Candre16.jpg Rade2.png Rade3.png Rade5 1.png Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).jpg Mugger.jpg brunnetes.jpg hot tub.jpg oh boy..jpg Black eye.jpg Medium.png Catorade.png 330697.jpg Rockin.jpg Suzy2.jpg f231646520823c8aa8dad89f62c7c72e_15974510.jpg tumblr_llyxwc9TqK1qzgt4jo1_500.gif|gif Screen3.jpg HateDucks.gif|gif Afbds1.jpg tumblr_lmclrpXfQr1ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmcmcbtTB81ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Thdththdgtrhfththftrhjettetj.gif Tumblr lcqcc3uDB21qf8sypo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lke5z4QPxn1qzgt4jo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lm8t6p8yTs1qapk9no1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lml2v9ymEN1qa7irjo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn8zqaxPk1ql249qo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmn1t5Aos11qdb00lo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lloayhGYyz1qgzk3ighdgh.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmt1bdtVsB1qedysjo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmyuinCePk1qe8f3qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmyxooTEeR1qe2jwwo1_500.jpg Tumblr lk8lefHufZ1qfq6gj.gif|gif Tumblr llqeysySk21qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr llscfyfmyV1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_ln2bddRE5L1ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln7ioyleO61qd8z57o1_250.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln2cfm1kn11ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_ln2but7FG01ql5zkno1_400.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lkvb9g3tvy1qismbf.gif|gif Tumblr lkw41s8dLT1qismbf.gif|gif Tumblr lkc0wnfcSP1qzw1qso1 r1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lleqafNcNS1qkoed4o1 500.gif|gif Tumblr ll2bid41sU1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lkxqooez771qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lkxp46KueX1qatid9.gif|gif Tumblr lg7kczEKL31qe30uto1 400.gif|gif tumblr_lkqgrtN8lC1qismbf.gif|gif Jade1.png tumblr_lnsbdzlWPr1qc480y.gif|gif Jade Jumping.jpg Jade Jumping 2.jpg Tumblr ll9dpektAu1qekjf7o1 400.gif|gif tumblr_lnxqyuMMnL1qjups7o1_500.gif|gif Tumblr lllq1rVXpY1qacvnuo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lo01cw6lax1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_likh5xfL5Y1qhc3upo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lns2cqCNyK1ql40k5o1_500.png Jades new PP.jpg tumblr_lofx7rfX3F1qmtnb3o2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lohwy4gxOk1qco72to1_500.gif|gif Jandre love.gif Tumblr lok2ye9QfB1qbfppso1 500.png Jandrelove.jpg Jandreamazing1.jpg I dont like this place.jpg Locked up.png Locked up 2.png Normal egnet 005.jpg P 6.jpg Jade....looks ok.jpg Stuff i hate Jade.jpg Jade hate this guy XD.jpg tumblr_losyqceWs71r09zs6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lot50oN7hH1qacvnuo1_500.gif|gif Tumblr loh6q6gBS21ql249qo3 250.gif|gif tumblr_lovh0j9BIt1qhr53xo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lovi79knL01qhr53xo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_loxbj4Qgjf1qec94do1_400.jpg imagesCA9DHY5J.jpg tumblr_ln4qrlbkpL1qlqn4vo1_500_thumb.png tumblr_ljvtx0D29R1qguonno1_400_thumb.gif tumblr_loyyvrsVhm1qb6g59o1_500.gif|gif Locked up Jade.jpg Jade SCREAMS!! so much.jpg tumblr_lp2il00wzS1qk3dsdo2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp3t3bbdC41qk3dsdo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lp6cjhwKrF1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lp7svxrwC51qk00pto1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lpbn736q3K1qekjf7o1_500.gif|gif <3 tumblr_lpbw24v3RU1qkoed4o1_500.gif|gif Jades locker.jpg AIWIEJade.png JW.png JW2.png JW1.png tumblr_lokue9PWFh1qatid9.gif|gif tumblr_lpcx8xDAhd1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcx80bPmE1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxb1wDnS1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxbwA9F41qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpcxcrFdlU1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lplwssyG3J1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lpmft6Sb5E1qk00pto2_250.jpg tumblr_lpmgmnFy4I1qcx61o.gif|gif tumblr_lpo1rdHUEl1qbpymco1_250.jpg tumblr_lpoonqliIZ1qk00pto2_250.jpg tumblr_lpq4z3Zzte1qgrg2oo1_500.png tumblr_lpsmiesHgN1qaw62eo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lpt68bQ05v1qcx61o.gif|gif TGPPSJade.png Jade eating a sandwich long time ago.jpg Texting and eating is dangerous.jpg Jade falling.jpg Jade's facts.....LOOK A CROWN!!.jpg Jade's sandwich.jpg|Jade's sandwich tumblr_lpuniqvdkU1r0mpbto6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpvgdhoS2D1r0mpbto2_250.gif|gif Jade West2.PNG Prom Queen Jade West.PNG tumblr_lpxoschlm01ql249qo1_500.gif|gif WHAT!! JADE.jpg Tumblr lkd8zvVt2J1qekon2o1 500.gif|gif JWT2.png JadeCarrot.png JWT22.png Jade West4.PNG tumblr_lqprmlgF471qbydgro1_500.gif|gif Jade.PNG Jade2.PNG Jade3.PNG Jade West5.PNG Tumblr lqeh4pS0yx1qmw3ebo1 400.gif Tumblr lphh6zgJUx1r0i73fo1 500.gif JadeW.png JadeW1.png Jade Swimsuit.png|Jade Swimsuit Jade West in Helen Back Again.PNG Jade pj's.png Jade performance.png AY6tRxeCQAAURdp.jpg BIKINI?!!.jpg 210px-Victorious_15.png EGG.jpg Dogjade.png Elizabeth Gillies111.jpg Huggies!.gif img000074.png Jori_TheGreatPingPongScam.png tumblr_li1gcdBQ6Z1qcqg9so1_500.png cryyyyyyyjady.jpg ein bisschen b&w action !!.jpg faxe.jpg img000039.png Light hair?.jpg mad....jpg please bus.gif Victorious-prom-wrecker-04.jpg jadell...jpg Large436.jpg Large.jpg Large35.jpg Large967.jpg Large753.jpg 555555555.jpg 444444444.jpg 333333.jpg 22222.jpg 11111.jpg Tumblr lrdom9IK4M1qavamwo1 500.gif|gif JadeSuspectWDITT.png tumblr_lrnflcChmQ1r2wfwho1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lrno4s5oza1qd439io1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lro53j5HjI1ql5zkno1_400.gif|gif Play (Pilot).jpg Jade's WTF face is priceless.jpg Tumblr lp5i4yI3uT1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lpbf5tOD2d1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lp5hvcT8Io1ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lp5homrbx71ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lnmlf9Q0V91ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lpa0kftC7o1ql5zkno1 400.gif Jade West in Who Did It to Trina.PNG jadehatesmorestuff.png|Jade Hates Even More Stuff Tumblr lp5igjtSIW1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif Tumblr lkn76lkuYq1qcx61o.gif Tumblr lkn766VTr01qcx61o.gif Tumblr lro56bhzyN1ql5zkno1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lro4sq8bUO1ql5zkno1 500.gif|gif tumblr ls5lsfITZB1qkoed4o2_250.gif|gif tumblr ls5jv2UqST1qkoed4o4_500.gif|gif tumblr lsgl7aoIgW1qci7q4o3_250.gif|gif jadeyoureadme.png|"You read me." Tumblr lpbfri76sh1ql5zkno1 400.gif|gif JadeWest1.jpg jade-pretty.jpg JGC - JADE.jpg tumblr lssu1s1ocZ1qbhvqdo4_250.gif|gif tumblr lsvnw8lAyX1qdcxuwo1_500.jpg tumblr lt3ghyPVzF1qfwt49.gif|gif tumblr lt709gzI3L1qacvnuo1_r1_500.gif|gif Tumbler j-west.gif|gif tumblr lpd20lsBQu1ql249qo1_500.gif|gif tumblr lr275gGxn11ql249qo1_500.gif|gif tumblr lrywq4MsOZ1qcqg9so10_250.gif|gif 124px-Jade2.jpg tumblr lt85gf9Tcv1qd8z57o2_250.jpg Tumblr ltfufbvvKP1r1nflc.gif|gif Jadeprofilepic.jpg Image.jpg Victorious-halloween-jade-tori-black.jpg Victorious-halloween-jade-tori-hair.jpg tumblr_lsxjt02KJL1qkoed4o1_500.gif|gif Tumblr ltr3ch2fJn1qzmdf5o1 500.jpg|jade doll Tumblr lt2jt40nVX1qa165wo3 250.gif tumblr_lu81qkx42S1r62csso1_500.png Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o4 250.gif Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o2 250.gif jade00000.jpg Capture6.PNG Jadeseason2.jpg Tumblr luoni6tLbJ1qd8z57o2 250.png tumblr_lpsubfPTXg1qk00pto1_400.gif Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato5 250.png Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato4 250.png Tumblr lushirC5nT1qhceato3 250.png tumblr_lt8palBj7N1qk00pto1_500.jpg tumblr_ltqtacgxky1qd8z57o1_500.png Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao5 250.gif|gif Temp-320-49864175.gif Vcyytkk.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmRudTcxcXozM3hHY2h6d0x6NzZROXcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o4 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o3 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o2 250.gif Tumblr lvcgk6xpti1qci7q4o1 250.gif Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Main Characters